The present invention relates to a lubricating system for a two-cycle engine, and more particularly to a system for mixing lubricating oil with injected fuel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open 63-255543 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open 58-169117 disclose two-cycle engines each having an independent lubricating system where the lubricating oil and fuel are separately stored in respective tanks. The lubricating oil is fed at a location adjacent an intake port of the engine. The lubricating oil and the fuel passing through the intake port are led into a crankcase, wherein the air-fuel mixture is compressed, and mixed therein. Hence, the lubricating oil is atomized and applied to necessary parts in the crankcase.
However, such a simple method does not cause the lubricating oil to sufficiently mix with the fuel. As a result, the lubricating oil is not sufficiently atomized, so that uniform lubrication can not be obtained. In addition, the spark plug of the engine may be stained by the lubricating oil, which may cause misfire and hence deterioration of emission control.